


World Throws me into a Shithole

by AikishiShuzenO7



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Family Dynamics, Minecraft, Multi, Pre-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Roleplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikishiShuzenO7/pseuds/AikishiShuzenO7
Summary: Tommy innit a 20 year old British streamer, and a YouTuber is having a nostalgia and missing the times on his past.Of course "System of Life" is on his side that it decided to throw him to the world he's very used to know but it was a whole new set up."System of Life" also will be known as SOL has 2 options for him.1. If he wants to go back to his world he must complete the unknown STORY plotline of that world and complete the most powerful discs to play and bring him back to Real World .2. If he wants to stay he must continue on with his life inside that world.A quest to go back or a Story to be recontinoued.(This story is slighty connected to Dream SMP story but not whole there are some changes and some twist I put. And the whole place is a whole new environment not just blocks. Lol.)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Antfrost & Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Darryl Noveschosch & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & Darryl Noveschosch, Floris | Fundy & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Grayson | Purpled & Luke | Punz, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu & Darryl Noveschosch, Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo, Ponk | DropsByPonk & Sam | Awesamdude
Kudos: 4





	1. Got Yeeted

**Author's Note:**

> Only Platonic relationship, And Family Dynamic.

"BOY'S THANK U ALL SO MUCH FOR WATCHING! AND SEE YOU ALL NEXT TIME". 

As he ended his stream sighing heavily, leaning back to his chair. That was a fun stream. Fun but lasted shortly, Then a sigh once more. 

It's pretty boring this days, no school, and stream just ended too quickly when he tries to prolong the Vids people will just get tired and leave. There's nothing much to do, it's just killing some time, it's not like Tommy wants to stress himself out but.....

Tommyinnit is the man who needs more exciting things in his life. But for now....... Life is unfairly good to the beginning and boring through the end...... Maybe He's just so tired that his mind is going space and deep. Shaking the thoughts Tommy decided to watch YT Vids instead. 

While scrolling through his recommendations, a very very familiar vid pops up, back 4 years ago. 

"I joined Dream's Minecraft Server, now he hates me". A flashback and many things had Tommy reminded of the past, nostalgia hits him so hard while seeing the past him, he was laughing and smiling the whole vids.

Tommy exclaimed then smiled at the memories.... The amazing memories of the aftermath. 

That same night Tommy called Tubbo, and told him everything. As the two friends laughed and giggled the whole time they were talking about the Dream SMP moments. 

"Aaaahhh..... The memories of the past. It was super fun back then". Tommy exclaimed 

"Yeah it was hell of a fun". Tubbo replied. "Oh! Sorry Tommy but I gotta leave, I still have a lots of work to be done."

"Oh! It's fine go ahead big man, See yah, I'll call you again soon".

As both of them say their goodbyes, Tommy's smile went off pretty quick. He groan and frowned a bit. 

"I wanna feel the thrill of the past again". Tommy said under his breath, he stated this out loud but immideitly shook his head and lay down. Tommy doesnt really mean that but things just slip his mouth somtimes. 

Well he just needs some sleep, as darkness consume him -Bzzzzzztttttt- a strange ringing echoed through his ears repeatedly, it's piercing, it was so loud, and so annoying.............

Blank? Darkness? Silence,........ What the fuck? Where? Who? Why? So silent........

Then an echo, echoed through his ears, a voice, a very familiar one, Tommy followed the voice that I'd calling him.

As he open his eyes slowly, he was surprised to see that he's not in his bedroom but someone else's bedroom. His ears can now hear the voice more clearer and more understandable. 

(Change to Tommy's POV) 

"TOMMY!!! Wake up already?". what the? Who was that? Who am I hearing? That voice is so familiar- Wait........... 

WILBUR?! WHAT?! It sounded like WILBUR but like very young, but I thought he doesn't want to talk to me ever again? What happened? Why am I hearing him? Is it him or someone sounded like him? 

"TOMMY WAKE UP! DAD'S CALLING!". Dad? Who's dad? My dad? Or WILBUR'S?.... 

"Tommy!!!!!!". That last shout of my name made me jump that it made me fall off the bed. 

My eyes wondered around the place I'm in and it's certainly not my room.

I rub my eyes and look around the room once more.... What the hell? 

"Hey sleepy child! What in the world are you doing on floor? staring at the wall? Wake up and have breakfast down stairs". The young boy who look like WILBUR said as he left 

.........WILBUR?! AND WHAT THE FUCK DID HE JUST SAID?! To me....... I'm so confused beyond words. That Wilbur looks super young and who's he calling child I'm 20!!!!!!!!! 

"WHO YOU CALLING CHILD? WILBUR WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY HOUSE?". I shouted at him he seems to heard me.

"Your house? Yeah right. Child". He said as he roll his eyes on me with his a sarcastic tone. 

What an attitude. Wait there's no time for that. 

"HEY DICKHEAD! I'm serious- ........ ?!" As I stood up to confront him not only to just realized that my height..... My tallness. Is. Gone. My height is small for my head hit the doorknob. HOW DID I BECOME SO SMALL?! 

-Alert! Hello Mr. Tommyinnit. You seem very confused at the situation, I'm the govern, the overseer and the one you called upon to, I'm also known as System of Life, you can call me SOL in short and I'm here to be your guide. This is the alternative universe where another reality and another ''you'' is playing and having a role with, I SOL transferred you to the place called Nostalgia LA Plas. A multiverse where you are playing as Tommy but your family, environment, timeline and everything is different from the one you grew up to. Your life has restarted here. I will give u a guideline about this world but you gotta experience everything on your own".

My confusion only dropped by Two percent but atleast I got to hold of myself and not just burst out. .ñ

\- There are more family members you need to meet and you probably know them on your real world, first you've met your brother, Wilbur. Go to the breakfast table to meet your other family member". The ''SOL''thing said.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER! IM STILL VERY CONFUSED ON WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED". I shouted.

-I'll answer the questions one by one but like I said and I'll say it again in a SIMPLE way, LEARN IT YOUR OWN". She said with emphasising some words. 

WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT I GOT INTO?! 


	2. Options

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only platonic relationship and family dynamic. No sexual relationship between characters unless it's relevant to the story.

"You Motherfucker! who are you?". Tommy shouted in his mind as he stare at the mirror that's near his night stand. 

-Please try to calm down, and inspect your environment first, I will explain it little by little. But first I shall give you 2 options". She said in her calm monotone voice.

Tommy groaned and realize there's no room for complaining as he sat down to his bed and listened to the voices speaking to his head. 

-First of all, If you really don't wanna be here and go back to your original world then, you must obtain some certain item inside this world for you be able to go back. Second, If you decided to not go back anymore and just continue your life here and taste the adventurous life. Well then do you have any questions?"

Tommy sighed, stood up, groan about his height but just brush it off and, asked nicely about it as he looked at the mirror closely. 

"I have more than one question but for now I'm sinking every info you said to me. What are these item I should obtain? Also what is my age? Why am I small? And what if I just tell them, the people that are around me that I'm not from here?".

-First, the items you must obtain are discs and all of the discs locations are unknown so you need to explore OR obtain it. 

Second, your are starting at the age of 12, younger than your original age.

Third, You cannot tell the truth about everything your going through because no one must know that multiverse existed or else all other multi universe will be ruined. They must not know what you are, who you are or if you're on the another universe. It will cause chaos and disorganisation". 

Tommy said staring ominously at the mirror. 

"Then what about me? I knew multiverse existed". 

-Singular person does not effect nor cause disturbance to the parallel universe as long that singular does not speak about it".

"Then why me? Why put me here?". 

-Every System can choose and pick a singular person to show them other universe". 

"WAIT! THERE'S MORE OF YOU?"

-Enough question for the day, Go and continue your life here, I'll be back telepathically when you obtain new information about this new world". 

Then SOL disappeared. Tommy called her out a lot of times but no one answered. 

Tommy understands what going on now and she said continue the life here without them knowing where he really came from. 

"Tommy! Hey! You okay buddy?". Someone called from behind him as that person enter his room. 

It's Phil. Wait..... Phil is my dad here? I don't know if it's good or not. 

"Hey..... Daa~ad". I greeted with a curly weird tone. He raised his brow to me. 

"What's with that tone? Come on let's go eat". He said as he pat my head. 

I need to process things more, shit just got more complicated. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To navigate character :
> 
> Those who are characters that will have dialogues (",") quotation marks are the one used. 
> 
> SOL will use (-,") to identify her pattern of speech, she speak monotone. (-) at the beginning of the sentence and (") at the end. 
> 
> Third person and narration will not use marks that are for dialogues.


	3. My Family?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only platonic relationship and family dynamic. No sexual relationship between characters unless it's relevant to the story.

So... as SOL said I should go on with my life for the meantime here but the real question is......

Am I going back?......

..........

I shook my head violently and slap my self. ["Get a hold yourself Tommy, Of course you're going back and that's final"]. I thought to myself as I left a deep sigh, rub my cheeks and start walking down the hall of a not so big of a house but not so small either. 

There are several room I came across to that has name on the door, of course I have one on my door, I saw Wilbur's name, and.....

Quickly when I saw that name, I ran down stairs, then went to the dining room, there I saw him. Tubbo. 

He's here! I shouted inside my head. A good hug won't hurt, Right?... but I got too excited and jump hug him. You can't blame me, I've been thrown to this multi-universe shit and not knowing what I will miss there on my original world and what I will get new here, at least one thing should stay the same. 

"WAH! TOMMY!" He screamed as both of us fall on the cold wooden floor but I don't care. I didn't let go. I just can't get myself to let go and hug him more tightly. "Hey... You're choking me" he said to me gently tapping my arm that're wrapped around his neck, Tubbo tried to sit us both down but even though I'm younger I look older than him because of height difference, not too much but I know I'm taller. In defeat he hugged back around my waist so that made me not let go at all even when Wilbur saw both of us and told us to let go of each other, even Phil but I won't not until I realize to myself I'm just inside a lucid dream that I eventually woke up to.

Until... someone pulled me by my back shirt, picking me up like a kitten, like I was so light for him to pick me up like it was nothing. "Phil said let go, why are you so clingy today huh?". 

Those words, I took that personally. I suddenly started to get defensive and claiming I'm not. "WHO ARE YOU TO CALL ME THA-" my words we're cut short to see a person I'm not comfortable to look directly in the eyes and challenge. "EY! Techno..."

He looked me dead on the eyes and eventually he let go of me But not gentle as he should be. I fall to my butt. "That hurts!" I complained "You could've put me more gently". I frowned as I stood up and rub my hurt bum.

"Awe... Tommy did you miss me that much?" Tubbo claimed as he pat me while holding his bee plushie. "Haha, And I thought Tubbo was the clingy one" Wilbur proclaimed. I growl at Wilbur and glare at him. "I said I'm not!" 

I sat myself on a chair and crossed my arms... I sighed and stared at my hands. Good thing Tubbo is here. Then I smiled. "What are grinning at?" Techno suddenly called out.

I stick my tongue to him and crossed my arms. He gave me the dumbfounded look. This dickhead. "Boys calm down and eat" Phil said as he put our breakfast on front of us. It smelled delicious. As I dig in to my food a question was asked. 

"Okay. Tommy mind telling me why the sudden act of affection towards Tubbo? Did you dreamed of something last night?" Phil asked me while he also chomped on his food. 

"No reasons, Am I not allowed to hug Tubbo?" I asked in a bit worried tone.

"No It's fine It's just you two barely miss each other cause you two are always together" Phil claimed. I didn't give him an answer as I chomped on my own food. 

"I think It's separation anxiety" Wilbur added, this man already finished his food while mine is still haven't been on half yet. He wipe his mouth and stood up from his chair. "Oh I won't be back until 5pm I'll be home by 10 instead" Phil nodded giving Wil his permission. But before leaving Wilbur pat Tubbo's head and ruffle my hair, of course I groaned in annoyance. This dickhead just ruined my hair.

He just giggled and then leave yelling "BYE!". Techno also left. "I'll be out for a while too I'll be home by dinner". The only one was left is me and Tubbo. Phil then said... "Okay Kids go finish your breakfast I'll drop you guys off to school" 

"WE HAVE SCHOOL?" Oh shit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This AU is not connected to the original DREAMSMP story/plotline this has a different direction of events , some part/chapters might be a bit connected but not entirely.

**Author's Note:**

> Some parts are maybe connected to the canon SMP events but not all.


End file.
